1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle brake control device in which a pair of brake operating force transmission systems are connected to a single wheel brake while enabling a brake operating force corresponding to an operating amount of a pair of brake operating members individually corresponding to these brake operating force transmission systems to be transmitted, and each of said both brake operating force transmission systems is provided with a brake operating force reducing means enabling the brake operating force transmitted to said wheel brake to be weakened for preventing the wheel corresponding to said wheel brake from being locked.
2. Description of Background Art
A brake control device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-175533, for example.
Although such a brake control device causes a wheel brake installed at a front wheel, for example, to be operated even if any one of a pair of brake operating members is operated, it sometimes becomes a superior efficient braking state just before the brake operating force reducing means installed at one brake operating force transmission system starts its operation, i.e. just before it is determined that the wheel enters a locked state when the wheel brake is operated for brake only with the brake operating force transmittance of one brake operating force transmission system corresponding to the operation of one braking operating member. Under such a condition as above, if the brake operating force is inputted from the other brake operating force transmission system to the wheel brake in response to an operation of the other brake operating member, additional inputting of the brake operating force to the wheel brake is apt to cause the wheel to enter a locked state. Due to this fact, since the brake operating force reducing means installed at each of both brake operating force transmission system starts to operate to cause the brake force realized by the wheel brake to be weakened, a driver may feel a released state of effective brake or feel a vehicle body shock, resulting in that an operating feeling is sometimes deteriorated.
The present invention has been invented in view of the circumstances as described above and it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle brake control device for preventing the operating feeling from being deteriorated due to the fact that the other brake operating member is operated under a superior braking state caused by one brake operating member.
In order to accomplish the object described above, the present invention provides a vehicle brake control device in which a pair of brake operating force transmission systems are connected to a single wheel brake while enabling a brake operating force corresponding to an operating amount of a pair of brake operating members individually corresponding to these brake operating force transmission systems to be transmitted, each of brake operating force reducing means enabling the brake operating force transmitted to said wheel brake to be weakened in order to prevent a wheel corresponding to said wheel brake from entering a locked state is arranged with regard to both brake operating force transmission systems to provide a control unit for controlling an operation of both of the brake operating force reducing means in response to a result discriminating whether or not said wheel is in a locked state and an operating state of said brake operating force transmission systems, said control unit operates the brake operating force reducing means installed at the other of said both brake operating force transmission systems under a state just before starting an operation of the brake operating force reducing means installed at said one brake operating force transmission system when the brake operating force is transmitted only from one of both brake operating force transmission systems to said wheel brake so as to restrict the brake operating force transmission from the other brake operating force transmission system to the wheel brake.
With such an arrangement as above, when the brake operating force is transmitted from only one brake operating force transmittance system to the wheel brake by operating one brake operating member, the condition just before starting an operation of the brake operating force reducing means installed at one brake operating force transmittance system, i.e. an efficient braking condition just before determinating which of the wheel is entering a locked state causes the brake operating force transmittance from the other brake operating force transmittance system to the wheel brake to be restricted even if the other brake operating member is operated. Accordingly, the wheel is prevented from entering a locked state, the brake operating force reducing means installed at each of both brake operating force transmittance systems is prevented from entering a locked state, no operation is carried out to reduce the brake operating force, a vehicle driver may not feel a released brake effect or may not feel any vehicle body shock, thereby deterioration of the operating feeling can be prevented.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.